Twisted Jellicle Tales or Tails?
by Taintie
Summary: A growing collection of twisted Cats short stories. Newest story: 'The Secret Collar', Mungo/Pounce


_

* * *

_

This is a new collection of stories, all written originally in a notebook I keep in my room. When I get bored I draw random relationships, characters, and situations out of my hat (I mean this literally, actually) so some **really** freaking weird stuff may end up here. Mostly it's just for me to practice my handwriting, but they're amusing and good for a few kicks. Well. Mostly they're really bad and short and sickeningly cheesey. But someone may like them!

**_The Secret Collar_**

Relationship:** Master-Pet**

Characters: **Mungojerrie/Pouncival**

Situation: **Falling in Love**

* * *

Mungojerrie had always been fond of that kitten. Pouncival. Ah, what a cute kit. He reminded him so much of himself. Always into trouble, getting everyone around him peeved. . . The orange striped tom smiled. Exactly as he had been as a kitten. It was no wonder Jerrie had grown so fond of him. Admittedly, a little too fond. He could easily see himself with the kit. Bast, that scared him. It wasn't the fact Pouncival was a tom; why should that bother him? It was that one word. Kitten. That said everything wrong with his thoughts. And oh, were his thoughts wrong! He didn't just want to kiss the kitten, hold him, he didn't even want to be intimate with him in that normal sense. . . he wanted to control him. Treat him like a puppy. He'd still love him, but he wanted to control him. He wanted that hyper little kit for his love pet. He felt something was wrong with that but he couldn't help it. He shuddered. Just thinking about it got him riled.

"Stop that, you big git." Jerrie mumbled to himself, shaking his head as his tail twitched angrily. These thoughts he had would just have to wait a few years. . . but what a terrible thought! Waiting so long seemed unbearable.

"Hey Jerrie!" At first Mungojerrie thought it was his sister (though he jumped regardless) but he remembered his sister was off on a trip with their humans. No, it was just Pouncival. His cute little lust object. The kitten had a huge grin on his face that Jerrie had to laugh at.

"Hi Pounce." He gave the kitten a wave, watching the spotted thing bound over happily. Warily, the striped tom glanced around. His jaw nearly dropped. His cute kitten had no one following him, for once, and no one was around. What sort of luck was this? Maybe he could. . . he shouldn't. . . but he could. . . The kitten plopped up beside him with a big grin.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Jerrie shrugged and gave the kit a smile, ruffling his head fur.

"Thinking about you." He said truthfully, nearly clamping his paw over his mouth after he said it. Pouncival's eyebrows rose and he looked a bit surprised. He tilted his head questioningly at Mungojerrie.

"How so? I didn't do nothin'. . . .Did I?"

"No, no," Jerrie shook his head, chuckling. "You've been nothing but adorable."

"I knew I was cute, but adorable?" The kitten smiled and curled up against Mungojerrie, seeming to think nothing of it. Jerrie shivered, secretly relishing the feeling of the tom at his side as he put his arm around the kitten.

"Yup. I'd love to have you as my own cute little pet."

"Like a game?"

"Sort of, but no, not really." Jerrie said slowly, looking down into the kitten's green eyes as Pounce looked up at him. He gave a sly grin and chuckled at the kit's confused look.

"I don't get it." He said finally, his face blank. Mungojerrie let out a laugh.

"Here, let me try and show you." Knowing very well he shouldn't, but doing it anyway, the tom held Pouncival's chin firmly between his fingers and tilted his face upwards. The blank look on the kit's face was just too cute. He presse dhis lips firmly against the kitten's feeling his heart skip a beat as the little tom took in a surprised breath. He pulled back and looked back down into the kit's eyes, marveling at the colour.

"Like. . . like that?" The kitten breathed softly, barely loud enough to be heard. Jerrie smiled and nodded.

"In a way. You'll be my mate - and my pet. I'll love you, but sometimes I'll control you, too." Pouncival smiled slightly, liking the idea than Mungojerrie had expected - or could have hoped.

"I like that." Jerrie smiled and reached to his neck, unhooking his collar. He gently placed it aorund the kitten's neck, closing the latch and sitting back to examine his tom with a smile.

"This makes it complete. Just don't tell anyone."

The kit gave a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically.

"It'll be my secret collar."

* * *

_Even though this isn't the 'normal' falling in love sort of situation, it's grossly cheesy. D: Ewwwww. But it was a weird challenge to write. I've got another, and know I'll write more because I can do it when I'm bored in my room (the laptop, which has Dear Sister, has to be drug out, which is why I've only written three small paragraphs on it...) so... if anyone actually LIKES these, I can post more cheestastic short fics. :P_


End file.
